darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Autobot Bboard 2011
Back to Main Wiki Follow up on Missile Strikes Jan 21 2011 Shark As bequested by the powers that be, I went over to each city state to check for the damage caused by the missile attacks that happened recently. For security reasons this is encoded for CoC types to look over. Anyway it looks like most city states have managed to begin fixing what was damaged and account for any missing Cybertronians. Sadly the body count was a bit higher than expected, but considering the surprise nature of the attacks it really was no surprise. As I understand it those city states that have defensive capabilities are now upgrading them. Shark out. Fight in Rad Zone Jan 22 2011 Hammerstrike Hammerstrike reporting. :During patrol, Shark and I ventured near the rad zone, whereupon we encountered trouble. The Decepticon Leader and a female seeker initiated an attack. Shark and I took cover and returned fire, but failed to repel their attack. Shark took heavy damage at the hands of Megatron, and we were forced to retreat. Arcee arrived to help escort Shark to Iacon for repairs. Although being the junior officer, I took it upon myself to file this report in Shark's stead while he recovers. End of report. Medical Orders Feb 28 2011 Ratchet Attention all Autobots. Anyone starting to show signs of mysteriously getting injuries that were not there before are asked to avoid all contact with others and quarantine themselves in a specially prepared room in med bay. I am working with other medics to find the reason for the mystery injuries and a possible cure. Con patrols out Mar 15 2011 Chains The Decepticons have apparently recovered sufficiently from the virus to be sending out patrols and practice flights. I encountered two seekers running maneuvers near the Great Racetrack (descripton of Echo and Slipstream follows). They were doing some fancy flying on the way in. I managed to avoid a confrontation and took minor damage before getting to cover. I thought someone might be interested to know we need to watch for more regular activity again. Con patrols out Mar 15 2011 Chains The Decepticons have apparently recovered sufficiently from the virus to be sending out patrols and practice flights. I encountered two seekers running maneuvers near the Great Racetrack (descripton of Echo and Slipstream follows). They were doing some fancy flying on the way in. I managed to avoid a confrontation and took minor damage before getting to cover. I thought someone might be interested to know we need to watch for more regular activity again. Disturbing Reports Mar 19 2011 Optimus Prime All Autobot soldiers are to be on the look out for unallied cars in the underground marked with this symbol *scorpion symbol*. They've been seen illegally racing on the freeway, harassing neutrals, defying the law and generally being a dangerous nuisance on the roads. Do NOT attempt to kill. Try to chase down, disable and apprehend these punks. Prime out! Optimus Prime Street Racers Mar 24 2011 Shark Shark here. Last solar cycle I was on patrol in the Tin Praries when I came upon the street race gang called the Skorponoks. I wasn't the only one that noticed them either as none other than Megatron showed up as well. I think he was trying to recruit them into the Con ranks. Tthis solar cycle I was on patrol with Arcee at the ventilation fans when a couple of the gang members showed up. Arcee and I tried out best to get them to slip up and capture them, but they evaded capture. I'll note right now that the are NOT afraid to fire upon anyone so be alert if you find yourself challenged by these mechs. Shark out. Scorponok racers Mar 29 2011 Arcee "Arcee here. Shark and I encountered some illegal street racers. We tried apprehending them but didn't manage to. We're going to try again soon. Arcee out." Report: Scorponoks Apr 03 2011 Hot Rod This Hot Rod reporting in. I was doing my usual patrols through Cubicron and I overheard a mech talking about the Scorponoks and their races, which included a meeting location. I think I can probably infiltrate these ranks as a racer. With someone's help to put on a modified body kit on my frame so I can blend in with the other contestants. I think I have a high possibility into getting good with them. Since my alt mode was made for racing, I'm sure no one will look twice at a young upstart getting into the world of street racing. I will try to go undercover under the code name of Hot Wheels. Naturally during this time I won't be able to have the Autobot frequencies on too much. But I'll keep the secure Autobot channels on if at all possible in case there is an emergency. More to come once I have gotten the other racers to trust me enough to let me be part of their world. Hot Rod out. Patrols Apr 09 2011 Arcee "Arcee here. So far, haven't seen any more of the Scorponok Racers. But I've run into a couple of Decepticons, along with Shark. They tried telling us they're not all bad. Go figure, eh? Looks like Megatron's been brainwashing his troops. In the meantime, I'll continue my patrols, and report if there's anything out of the ordinary. Arcee out." Strange Voice Apr 16 2011 Arcee "Arcee here. Lift Off and I encountered a strange disembodied voice that commanded us to find a medic named Psyke. And that Psyke belonged to whoever it was, and that if he was not found and delivered to him, there would be death. I'm worried. I don't know what this means, but we should be prepared for something big. Arcee out." Suspicious Spire Happening Apr 18 2011 Shark Shark here. I took awhile to post this report since I wanted to be sure I did so with a clear processor and without any emotion attached to it due to the sensitivity of the situation that I came upon. A couple solar cycles back I happened to discover Megatron and Solarix at the Spire of Freedom. I didn't get the hear the entire conversation so I talked to the Hierophant to find out what was up. He stated that he had come to an agreement with the Decepticon Emperor in order to protect Crystal City. That's all I got to say about it. Shark out. Hot Rod's Report Apr 27 2011 Hot Rod Hot Rod reporting in while I have a chance while the Scorponoks are off betting on races at the Great Racetracks. I have been with the Scorponok racers for a mega cycle now. I have not witnessed them doing anything illegal. They are stationed at the Wayward Chapnel. For the most part they seem to just be a group of street punks and they have no connection to the organized mafia in Cubicron. Other than wreckless driving, I do not think they are much of a threat to anyone. I believe the leader trusts me pretty unconditionally so ifthey were plotting anything I'm sure I'd be the first to know.. I am of course their top racer. Arcee seems to have gotten herself involved with the gang. I'm concerned for her safety. I know they don't fully trust her. But I've convinced them that she's my femme so they tolerate her presence for the time being. Ship called Deet May 09 2011 Hammerstrike :*TEXT REPORT* Hammerstrike reporting. During cargo exchanges in the suburbs, just off of the great Freeway, Myself, Ratchet, First Aid and Lifeline were contacted by the ship, Deet. The usual inquiry about this 'Psyke' was made. When we turned up nothing, Deet threatened violence until results were reached. Lifeline convinced Deet to wait two cycles before attacking. We managed to procure some additional information on Psyke int he form of an IP address: 232.345.673.155.232 . Messages were sent out to Cubicron and Crystal City to check on this IP. End report. General News May 15 2011 Arcee "Arcee here. I came into the medbay for some minor repairs and heard about what was going on with Deet and Psyke. And also there's talk of some sort of rusting disease. Scraplets? I hope they can help those that have been infected. I'm no medic, but I'll do what I can. Arcee out." Skurmish May 19 2011 Hammerstrike Hammerstrike reporting. During a patrol there was a skurmish between a Decepticon seeker and I, but it did not last long and neither party took much damage. From our encounter I gather he was the one known as Skywarp, for he teleported a short distance in midair. He was alone, and seemed more interested in harassment than an all out assault. That is all. End Report. Decepticon attack and results... May 20 2011 Optimus Prime A short message this day, Autobots: The Decepticons attempted another mass attack on IAcon. Thanks to our brave forward scouts and patrols, we did thin their numbers down. The strange thing that happened (and I'm still waiting on reports from eyewitnesses) is that the Decepticons stopped halfway to our City, and began attacking an unknown entity. Moments later, a large radioactive explosion took out part of the Refugee Camp and the Bypass near it. The radiation is heavy there, so the entire area is blocked off to civillians until further notice. Put out an energon reward for any information pertaining to what happened. Prime out! Optimus Prime Reporting in May 21 2011 First Aid This is First Aid. I'm currently in Cubicron at Lifeline's clinic. I'll be returning to Iacon after I've talked to Lifeline, which should hopefully be sometime later this cycle, depending on when she gets back here. In any event, I'll be back in time for my scheduled shift, and sorry for any inconvenience. First Aid Report May 21 2011 Hot Rod I was rolling through Decepticon territory under the guise of Hot Wheels when I was stopped by Skywarp and I think his name is Robustis as well as an unknown femme. Ironically, they were uncharacteristically nice to me. I was even given permission to cross Decepticon boarders uncontested. They requested an audience with the other Scorponok racers. I told them I'd talk to the gang leader to try and set up a meeting. I have this feeling that Megatron wants to recruit us or form an allience. I will report agan once I get more information. Please advise on my further mission parameters. The Scorponoks have been rather quiet lately and Ityhink I'll be found out if I'm forced to join the Decepticons. Hot Rod out. Undercover May 23 2011 Shark *Voice only. Encryption level 5. For CoC Ranked 8 or higher* Shark here reporting in from Cubicron. I am in my 'crazy Cubicronian' disguise and have set up surveillance upon the heavily shuttered building that houses the local clinic. I will remain here and learn as much as I can from locals that dare go deeper into gang and mob territories. I will only pull out if it is an emergency and commanded by Prime himself to do so. Otherwise, please disseminate to other Autobots that Cubicron should be avoided until things cool down. Shark out. Fight at Old Airport May 29 2011 Hammerstrike TEXT REPORT Hammerstrike reporting. :During my patrols I was attacked by two Decepticons at the Old Airport. One was Skywarp, the other was unidentified. While at first I had the situation under control, I was soon overwhelmed. Our leader eventually arrived on scene. The fight soon was concluded by the Decepticons retreating. It would seem that they have increased their survaillance of that area. End report. Addendum: The unidentified femme was a gray and dark red seeker. Her build was light and her movements very agile; she dodged all attacks save one. She wielded two blades and favoured close quarter combat. I did not learn her name. Return to Cybertron Jun 04 2011 Horizon :Horizon reporting. At long last, expedition Forage II is at an end. My entire unit and the crew of researchers have returned in more or less one piece. A full log of the mission will be forwarded along with a report provided by Redshift*, the lead scientist of the expedition. All I will say is that we were unable to bring back resources, and that our return was delayed substantially due to a runin with formidable pirates. More details on that will be included in the log. :Upon our return, using a shuttle service, I was surprised to find the airport inactive. Furthermore, we were fired upon by two Decepticons. The shuttle and our personelle took some hits, but we managed to ward them off and the pilot was able to get his vessel off of the planet. Now we are back at base, and ready for debriefing. I would furthermore like to commend the brave actions of both Aegis and Dually during our expedition as well as the fight the broke out upon our return, as well as another mech who intervened on our behalf, but I hadn't had the opportunity to acquaint myself with while he stayed behind to ensure the Decepticon retreat wasn't a ruse. I am sure he knows who he is. *Rank 5 or higher only* :I am placing myself and my units off of active duty until we are properly briefed and caught up to speed on what was transpired while we were away. *Redshift is an NPC I gave a name to to lend authenticity to the report... just to clear up any potential confusion. Security Request Jun 05 2011 Ratchet TO: Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz CC: Wheeljack, Perceptor RE: Encryption Security Consult (OOC: This one's for the folks at the top.) :I have here some data encrypted in a key I don't have anywhere in the Autobot files. The data was found during a memory scan of a currently serving Autobot. I request and require assistance in identifying the key that will unlock the data and demonstrate whether it constitutes a security threat. :Until further notice, Autobot First Aid has been restricted from accessing the Autobot Medical Bay and its records. I have not placed him in confinement, because an analysis of his memory results has not yet justified incarceration. :Please advise. :RATCHET, Autobot CMO Lifeline needs help Jun 07 2011 Arcee "Arcee here. Lifeline's been having trouble with Vespa again and she's tired of him trying to tell her what to do. So she asked me to pass on a message that she needs our help dealing with him. He attacked the clinic last week and is threatening patients. So, the sooner we can act on this, the better. Arcee out." Report Jun 12 2011 Hot Rod Hot Rod here, since the Scorponok's escapades seem to have quieted down. I was driving through on my usual patrol route. I was passing through the old airport when I saw a shuttle being attacked by two Decepticons. Skywarp and a yet unidentified femme. I rushed in to help try and protect the shuttle. I'm not sure who was on board. But if the Decepticons were attacking it. They must be no our side, right? Well, I decided to help chase the Decepticons away. Which I did or maybe I just provided enough distraction for the shuttle to ready ir's weapon systems. Anyways, the seekers flew off. I stayed behind to scout around the area just in case the Decepticons came back. Dutring this time, I seem to have been cut away from Iacon. Guess I'm on my own for a bit. I'm sending this report through my wireless datapad. Hot Rod out! Cavalier Report Jun 20 2011 Hot Rod Hot Rod reporting in from the field no my wireless datapad. While rolling around in my Scoorponok guise, I spotted a large object coming in so I went to investigate. Turns out that it was a space shuttle and by the time I got there the Decepticons were upon it. Skywarp, and another mech who was referred to as Hookshot was there with a femme. I believe her name is Slipstream. Anyways there was this strange fortune teller that arrived ni the shuttle. Of course the cons wanted to slag him. I managed to convince them not to hurt the mech. I was out numbered at the time so I could not engage them nor did I want to give away my true identity. This all happened at the old Starport. Standing Orders Jun 23 2011 Optimus Prime Autobots, our fight for Cybertron is often narrowed down to the Decepticons, but sometimes we have to move against other threats. Right now Vespa's crew is one of these threats. A meeting was held and the solution is still as yet inconclusive. So I am asking for your support in this, to help Lifeline and the people of Cubicron. Arcee is heading a diplomatic and information seeking mission into Crystal City for aid. Shark is working reconnaissance in Cubicron. If any of you feel you can contribute to either situation, do so. I will not force participation in this; some of you may feel you're giving all you have to the war against the Decepticons. ((OOC: I'm leaving this open so those who wish to join can do so. Contact either of those players, or TP Staff for more information if you need it. Autobots, Transform and Get Involved!)) : Optimus Prime Prisoner Jun 24 2011 Horizon ** FOR RANK 5 AND HIGHER ONLY ** Horizon reporting. :The Decepticon Slipstream is now in our custody. I responded to Dually's call for backup in Cubicron, where Slipstream was seen to be assaulting a neutral, and Dually intervened. Slipstream was disabled, and was brought back as a prisoner. Killing her in the streets of Cubicron would have been detrimental to our cause and how we are viewed by neutrals, which right now is somewhat of a delicate situation. Unfortunately, I do not know the full details of the altercation, and I EXPECT Dually is even now writing up a fuller report. :Slipstream has been handed over to security, and will be awaiting repairs and further processing. Slipstream did claim that she was defending herself from the neutral mech. Whether this is true or not is not my place to decide, and I expect the truth will come about one way or the other while she is in our care, especially since the other mech ran off into the depths of Cubicron. :End report. Action Report Cubicron Jun 25 2011 Dually Dually reporting. I was following a standard patrol pattern in Cubicron centered on Lifeline's clinic in order to assist if there were further disturbances there. I spotted an altercation taking place between two mechs, and upon reaching the scene, discovered a Decepticon seeker (Slipstream) and a red neutral who fled the scene as I was arriving. Slipstream was injured and rather than leave her loose to cause more chaos, I took her into custody and radioed for backup. Horizon arrived and took over guarding the Decepticon and I followed the energon trail left by the injured mech. Unfortunately, I was unable to catch up with him, but did visually confirm that he is a neutral (or at least carries no insignia), and seemed very frightened. His description has been entered into the record below and I will follow up with Lifeline on my next patrol in case he goes to her for help (there was quite a bit of energon on the ground) and I can interview him for the complete record as to what happened. Attached image capture: A mostly red mech with some white accents and a rotor with some wicked blades attached, slipping through a gap at the end of an alley that Dually could not fit through if he wanted to. The quality is poor, with bad lighting. Prisoner Jun 26 2011 Arcee Arcee here. I noticed we have a Decepticon prisoner. I'll do my best to keep an eye out in case she tries to escape. Has anyone been able to get anything from her?" Medical Report: Decepticon Prisoner Jun 26 2011 First Aid *** FOR MEDICAL RECORD ** : First Aid here, reporting on follow up check of Decepticon prisoner Slipstream. The repairs to her ankle are integrating correctly, as of one joor past the initial treatment. However, there appears to be an open wound exposing her laser core that has been left untreated. I don't think this is standard procedure, and request that someone follow up at the earliest possible opportunity. Security Issue and Prisoners Jun 26 2011 Ironhide :Ironhide here. We had a security breach at the gates while I was on duty when a Con femme showed up and managed to get past me and another mech on duty. She managed to get to the lower levels of Iacon, but got stopped by a couple of recruits at the security complex. Meanwhile, the medics and Hammerstrike had their own issues with the prisoner we took in a couple cycles ago. Apparently the Con that broke in wanted to free her. :Anyway, both Cons were dealt with and are currently under our control. I've had a little chat with Hammerstrike about him shooting his rifle in an enclosed space. I will be having my security mechs doing some drills to increase our response time to infiltration. TRed Alert, I know this is going to make ya glitch but we need to get together on getting better safe guards for infiltrators. Get Perceptor and Wheeljack with Jackknife or something okay? And you two new guys are gonna have a little one on one time with me when it comes to searching prisoners for weapons (Dually and Horizon) Ironhide out! PUBLIC HEALTH WARNING Jul 03 2011: Ratchet :WARNING: Cubicron Itch has been confirmed in Iacon! :Other names: Armor crawl, Galloping rust, Crawl, Crawling rust, Cubicron twitch :Symptoms: Mild to severe itching, more severe in allergic individuals. Tickling, tingling, crawling sensations in joints, seams, indentations, and around protrusions in the armor. :Incubation: Up to one half orn. Patients are asymptomatic during incubation; however, they are infectious within an eighth of an orn of exposure. :Transmission: Physical contact only. The parasites are not airborne. :Confirmatory tests: The discomfort will be localized in the areas described above. Allergic individuals will present with patches of rust coincident with the areas infested. Paint may blister or show abnormal deterioration in the area. Definitive diagnosis can be made through microscopic examination of either the possibly infested area or a swab taken from an irritated site. Infestations severe enough to cause itching and irritation will produce enough parasites that they will be visible on a swab. :Two confirmed cases have been found in Autobot Medical. All citizens are warned that this condition is extremely contagious, and are urged to report immediately to the Autobot Medbay if they manifest symptoms of Cubicron Itch. Standard treatment is a concentrated application of acidified solvents and surfactants, followed by application of sealing polymer to prevent reinfestation. Most itching subsides immediately upon treatment, although rust may persist for up to a quarter of an orn and cause relatively mild discomfort. (OOC: Ratchet and First Aid are the first two confirmed cases, and they've been treated and are feeling much better now. :) The bugs came in with Slipstream when she was captured, so if your character had any contact with her (or any contact with anyone who had contact with her), your character might be hosting some of these little fraggers. Playing this out is entirely up to you, but this information is provided in case you want to play it.) Please exercise caution Jul 15 2011 First Aid To: All Autobots in Iacon Please exercise caution around the following mech. *Image capture of Blades*. He is currently in Iacon undergoing medical treatment and may be violent if provoked. He has promised to follow all rules while he is here and shouldn't cause any problems, but it would be better if everyone were able to simply avoid upsetting him unnecessarily. If you have any problems or questions, please contact me or Ratchet. First Aid out! &R *Autobot Spinny* Decepticon Raid Jul 15 2011 Horizon Horizon reporting. While leading a large patrol, consisting of Arcee, Chains, Chromia, and myself, along the old highway (coordinates 6.2.0), Decepticons were sighted and a fight ensued. There was a struggle to maintain our position, but unfortunately with Megatron leading the attack, we were out matched, even with Shark arriving as reinforcements. I had to call the retreat. Although some injuries were sustained, there were no coasualties. A more detailed report will be forwarded to my superiors pending the completion of my repairs. OOC: Yeah, not gonna post a more detailed report later, but just pretend a better one got sent to higher CoC. Attack of the Cons Jul 15 2011 Arcee "Arcee here. Horizon, myself, Chains, Chromia, myself, and Shark came under attack by Megatron and some of the other Decepticons. We had to retreat, as it wasn't going well for us. Hopefully next time we'll be able to stop them! Arcee out." Re: Decepticon Raid Jul 16 2011 Horizon *CODED FOR RANK 4 AND HIGHER* Here is my complete report upon the Decepticon Raid. I was leading a patrol consisting of Arcee, Chains, Chromia, and myself along the highway. We were assailed upon by Megatron, leading two seekers, one Skywarp, and the other a reletively new femme I understand is named Nova Black*. Our energon reserves out that far was likely their target. There was little cover to be had, and I instructed the Autobots to take what cover they could and hold their position. Megatron and Chains were almost instantly locked in a brutal melee battle while Chromia was engaged with the Nova Black. Arcee and I had our hands full with Skywarp. It suffices to say we were out matched. When I told my unit to prepare to retreat, Chromia blatantly refused to obey orders and undermined my authority. I called for reinforcements to cover our retreat, and Shark arrived, alleviating some of the fire. Also arriving late was Starscream. I commend Chains' ingenuity to swing Megatron into friendly fire from Starscream, which caused enough distraction for us to flee. It took Shark's intervention to finally convince Chromia to also retreat. Chromia is my main concern. Not only did she openly disobey orders on the field, but continued to behave with disrespect when I approached her upon the matter later. I felt it would be appropriate to take some correctional action and assigned her to inventory and Iacon patrol for the next orbital cycle. However, she raises a valid point that the raid on our reserves is a hard blow to take and can be prevented. I hope we can work towards stronger and tighter patrols to better maintain our resources, or find some alternate solution to Decepticons stealing from us. That is all. *There is little information on Nova Black, and it may be beyond my place to request this, but I want more intel on her. Request for Security Jul 20 2011 First Aid While meeting with friends on the outskirts of Iacon, I (along with a visiting neutral, Hot Spot) encountered a large monster of some sort in the tunnels under the Iaconian suburbs. Venture responded to our call for assistance and Hot Spot and I were able to flee, however, the monster remains at large. The tunnels there are fairly heavily trafficked and someone might get hurt! Cad's First Report Jul 24 2011 Caducia A good cycle to one and all. I am called Caducia. You may call me Cia or Caddy if you like. I have been asked to assist CMO Ratchet and his young protege First Aid. Thus here I am, serving as your new medic and fellow Autobot. My first cycles here were not exactly easy ones. But I hope that my skills will prove me worthy of Prime's trust, and more importantly your trust as well. Report Aug 02 2011 Arcee "Arcee here. I've been out on patrol, but haven't really encountered anything out of the ordinary. If anybody needs my help with anything, let me know. It's getting a little too quiet out there in some sectors." Chromia's Behaviour Aug 03 2011 Horizon This has gone far enough. Chromia has repeatedly shown a grave lack of respect towards superior officers. She has stepped over the line by trashing my office, including destroying some reports which were under my review that had not been added to the mainframe yet. I apologize to those who filed those reports, and will have to ask them to resubmit them. Enclosed will be the list of lost items. I have thus far halved her rations for the next three solar cycles, and also expect she will pay for the damages she has caused. Unfortunately, she can't replace the information on the datapads she crushed, thus her reckless behaviour and lack of respect has not only inconvenienced myself, but other Autobots. I sincerely hope this behaviour does not go unchecked by anyone but myself. Crackshot FORD Aug 04 2011 Ironhide *text only message* Ironhide here. When Crackshot didnt report in at the end of his mission shift to get some information left behind at the Observatory, we went out hunting for him. And well, we found him. He wasn't QUITE dead yet luckily, but was roughed up quite a bit. Huffer was with me and we got him back to the repair bay. Not sure what or WHO happened yet, but they werent' nice to him. A fight happened I could tell, but they also did... other stuff. The console there is also out of power too, so I brought the Hard Drive with me back too. Ironhide Out. Observatory Follow Up Aug 08 2011 Shark As requested by Optimus Prime, Chromia and I went to the Old Observatory. I accessed the storage media after giving it power and did a few queries. The media had been hacked, the trace went to a data pad that downloaded 75 percent of the files. The identity was SSAirCom. There was a strangely named file that wasn't downloaded, a GPS7002. I disconnected and Chromia began the removal of the media when I detected Decepticon signatures. Luckily they were too slow to stop us from retreating with the media and it has been given to the appropriate individuals. Shark out. Retrieval Mission Report Aug 11 2011 Jazz TOP SECRET STATUS To: Optimus Prime CC: Prowl After determining that the item was not in the possession of the suspect, nor in his office, investigated further and found it in the Polyhex Tech Centre. Gained entry to that location undetected, gained access to and possession of item. When leaving, was almost detected by Ravage but eluded him. In eluding Ravage, was almost detected by guard on duty outside Tech Centre. Eluded him as well. Have secreted item in safe place. Awaiting further instructions. ~Jazz Reguarding my Behaviour Aug 14 2011 Chromia Or lack thereof, as Horizon so /professionally/ decided to put it in his public report about my outburst. I had thought such matters were confidential and kept between the higher ups. While I do admit that I did, perhaps, fly off the handle in his office that day, and I do apologize to whomever wrote the reports I stepped on, I don't believe it was without just cause. However, I am not so vengeful as to post my former supervisor's actions here that enraged me into the public void for all of the Autobot faction to see. Instead, I will leave you with the fact that I have been consequently been transferred under Prowl's watchful eye and the rumors of my demotion have been greatly exaggerated. My position in the Autobot force has remained unchanged and my goals are the same as they always have. Now let's go kill some 'Cons! Observatory Follow Up Aug 16 2011 Shark Shark here. My apologies for getting this report in late. Been one of those wierdly scheduled shifts for me.. not that I'm complaining mind you. At any rate, I went back to the Observatory to see if there was anything else worth taking off the property and let's just say there just isn't an observatory any more. The Decepticons that chased Chromia and I off took it upon themselves to literally take it apart. Nothing left but scorched ground. Shark out. Quarry Mission Aug 22 2011 Prowl As some of you are aware, we recently attempted to take the unobtainium quarry in the Western Rad Zone from the Decepticon forces. Unfortunately, while our initial attempt was successful, the appearance and subsequent attack of Megatron and additional Decepticon reinforcements forced us to abandon the site and retreat. Both Redshift and Firstgear lost their lives during this battle, and their names have been added to the lists of the fallen. Let us remember them well and honor their sacrifice. 'Til all are one. Prowl, Autobot SecondInCommand Meeting Megatron Aug 23 2011 Hot Rod Hot Rod here.. I've decided to go ahead and accept Megatron's offer to meet with Hot Wheels. I was assured I'd be in no way shape or form harmed. But I'm sure it's all a trap. Don't worry.. I'll be extra careful. If the Decepticons want to form an alligence with the Scorponoks. I think thats something Autobot Command would like to know. I'll wait til the next mega cycle before going to Decepticon territory to discuss the terms of our meeting. That should give you guys plenty of time to stop me or just tell me how bad of an idea this is. Oh yeah, I spotted this while on patrol. Hot Rod out! Report Aug 26 2011 Arcee Arcee here. Maybe I should keep an eye on Hot Rod when he goes to meet with Hot Wheels. Someone's got to keep him out of trouble, after all. I don't know what it means if Megatron wants to ally with the Scorponoks, but I don't think it's anything good. Meanwhile I'll keep up patrols. Arcee out. Evacuation Aug 31 2011 Prowl The evacuation of the college campus was completed successfully. All residents of the area were cleared out for the duration of the comet shower, and have been returned to their homes at this time. However, the comets did not burn up entirely in the atmosphere as originally anticipated, and there is a moderate amount of damage to the buildings in the area. I have sent a full outline of the damages and possible materials required to Grapple, and am currently awaiting his response. Prowl, Autobot SecondInCommand Cameras and Transmitters Sep 04 2011 Arcee Arcee here. Shark and I went looking and found some hidden cameras and transmitters around the College Campus. We ran into Reliquary who hadn't seen anyone but he promised to help us find cameras and transmitters. We're still working on it but if anyone finds some hidden cameras, let one of us know! Arcee out. Campus Follow Up Sep 05 2011 Shark Just following up on Arcee's original report with a few more details. We were able to locate and remove two transmitters and ten camera installations in the old college buildings. Said buildings are deteriorated to the point that using it for shelter would be dangerous for a sane individual. With the discovery of Reliquary there, it is obvious that empties may be using the area for shelter. Said empties may be feeding the local turborats, which in turn have lost their fear of Cybertronians and act tame. In my opinion, construction mechs probably should be sent out to demolish the buildings after all the empties have been cleared out and perhaps we can make some sort of new shelter for them or others to use that is safer. At any rate, Reliquary stated he knows the buildings and will keep an optic open for new installations of cameras. That's all. Shark Personal favor Sep 06 2011 First Aid If anyone will be travelling to Cubicron in the next orn or so and wouldn't mind delivering a datapad to Lifeline just off the main street there, please comm or find me (Med Bay, Barracks 4, or the refectory.) Thank you in advance! First Aid *autobot spinny* Lockdown Notice Sep 10 2011 Prowl To: Optimus Prime CC: Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz First Aid has gone missing from Iacon. I have placed the city on temporary lockdown until we can determine what happened and who was involved. Red Alert has been notified, and along with Hot Spot, we are currently working to discover who was involved in this blatant breach of security. Full report forthcoming. Special Operations Division put on standby in case of hostile involvement. Prowl, Autobot SecondInCommand Report on Iahex attack Sep 16 2011 Crackshot This is Crackshot in. Apologies for the delays, but lives come before reports. MEgatron and a squadron of seekers showed up at Iahex unexpectedly to attack it, aiming for some of the projects we were working on. Sadly, they succeeded. The worse of the wounded should be arriving in Iacon soon. I'll be remaining in Iahex until the repairs are finished though with others. We'll appreciate the volunteers being sent. Till all are one. Crackshot out. *Attached is a list of the dead and wounded, as well as a request for needed supplies* Call for Discipline Oct 18 2011 Horizon OOC comment before we begin: I meant to post this earlier, having had it typed up in a notepad, but forgot that I hadn't. Sorry about the delay! A memo has been floating around the officers of rank 4 or higher. It has come to my attention repeatedly that there is a sore lack of discipline, trust, and unity among our ranks. Infighting, brawls, excessive abuse of intoxicating forms of energon, and a general lack of respect for superior officers and their decisions are beginning to become too numerous and frequent. If this trend continues to rise, the Autobots could be in peril, and there will be dire consequences. If these attitudes, this lack of fellowship towards each other, were to follow onto the battlefield, casualties will be at an all time high. Already our repair bay has often seen those injured by other Autobots. This is a waste of resources, medic's time, and is causing dischord! Thus I request a meeting to discuss the situation, answering what could be the cause, what could be a solution, and put in effect a new plan or change of policies if it is required. I am aware that it is likely this has already been a topic discussed between by those higher up the chain, but as of yet, there has been no actions taking, and I am calling for immediate action to stop this from going viral. S.Cdr Horizon Ain't one for Speeches Oct 25 2011 Ironhide Ironhide appears on the holotransmitting chronophere reporter and says, "Now I ain't one for speeches, but I saw yet another ding darn fight outside base yesterday. I was out doin my duties and thought I'd be havin a productive day, but I gotta see yet another flappin battle of big heads. You know, I'm not gonna name who was fighting or say who was rollin around on the ground like a buncha femmebots, but lemme tell ya something. Back when I was a squishy ole cadet, if I mouthed off to the big boys, I got extra work and a little less of a flippin' ration that cycle. That's right. Now we got youngsters who don't care about chores or duties, but I guarantee yah they'll care about flippin' energon at their next fillup. So don't be staring me down like you're a command squeezing roundabout, cause even I'm still learnin a thing or two. I was thinkin maybe we can save a resource or two if we keep some energon for the bots who don't eye their guns like they're gonna put a laser through my head. Now I'm not gonna go around like a prissy corridor monitor and put little checks on my clipboard, I'm just gonna listen to what command has to say. You better flippin' believe they might just start takin some energon and stop listenin to mouthy fighters." Unfortunate News Oct 29 2011 Prowl My fellow Autobots, I must regretfully inform you that Lieutenant Horizon was found permanently deactivated in Iahex's lecture hall. The current cause is unknown, but an investigation has been opened into the incident, headed by myself. Until foul play has been definitively ruled out, all solo patrols are canceled; those running them will be assigned a partner until further notice. The following Autobots are to report to myself or Ironhide immediately: Dually Chromia Prowl, Autobot SecondInCommand Just Try and Find Me Oct 31 2011 Chromia Perhaps I'm breakin' protocol by doin' this, but I don't much care. Havin' been suspected of Horizon's death, particularly after Prowl publicly announced me as a suspect, I've decided the only sane course of action is ta' wait until this all blows over. Ya' know me, always avoidin' confrontation. *there's a dry chuckle heard on the comm. here* That bein' said, I didn' commit the fraggin' crime. I ain't no slaggin' 'Con! Oh, and Prowl? Don' get any ideas. This message has its coordinates codedafter all, cryptanalysis *is* my specialty. I'll come back when I'm good an' ready. Seeker encounter Nov 01 2011 Shark Shark here. I was headed over to the college campus to do a sweep for more cameras or other equipment that don't belong there when I was accosted by a seeker while crossing through the now ruined observatory. We exchanged shots before she came down and we tussled a bit before she staggered off. I have since received repairs. Shark out. Con attack in underground Nov 19 2011 Shark Eon, Shark, and Sludge were attacked by Hookshot, Nova Black, and Starscream. Both Eon and Shark were majorly damaged and are currently under repairs in the hospital in Crystal City. Sludge received damage as well but was able to take his injured comrades to the city for care. Belated report Dec 11 2011 Streetwise Apologies for this belated report. Two days ago while on a 'milk run' outpost guard duty with one of my fellow trainees, we were both assaulted by gang members from the Skorponoks. THey seemed to zero in on me for some reason, and really did a number on me. Much thanks to Hammerstrike for getting me out of a tight fix though. In other news, Perceptor's finished decrypting and with Hot Spots' help, I can now transform and catch up with my class on offensive and defensive driving! Streetwise out. Back to Main Wiki Category:Bboards